Strange Bedfellows
Landing Pad - Greenville - New Luna - ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Perched scenically on the edge of a cliff overlooking the choppy blue Independence Harbor, this solid-looking, plascrete landing pad is extremely expansive, larger than a small city. Neon green lines divide the pad into several landing strips, two capital ship landing sites, and hundreds of individual taxi spots. A tall control tower directs traffic onto and through the pad, and a wide, plascrete path leads into the city proper. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" Today's Weather: Sunny with a non-existent breeze. Tue Mar 07 21:20:19 3006 Bright, definate stars shine through the thin mountain atmosphere. Contents: Exits: Captain Martine Decon/Inuration Corridor IND Saviour's Haste Launch NLG Masquerade Independence Harbor HMS Regreb Bay IND High Roller Jeff Ryan disembarks from the IND Saviour's Haste. Martine is sitting on the Masque's boarding ramp in a rare moment of relaxation, watching the stars. A cup of something warm and probably alcoholic is between her hands, resting on a knee for balance. Martine hears the noise, but doesn't look down from her celestial musings, lifting her mug for a long sip. She sighs softly, then reaches up with her free hand to brush a few escaped curls back over her shoulders. Jeff Ryan reaches Martine, he follows her gaze for a second and smiles, perhaps at a private thought, then he clears his throat. Never quite a 'normal' sound. Martine blinks and glances down, the open expression on her face quickly replaced by her friendly, polite, 'professional' face. "Mr. Ryan. Very good to see you, I hope your trip to Centauri was sucessful. Please excuse me, I didn't intend to be rude. I was a bit lost in thought." Jeff Ryan shakes his head with a smile and gestures to the space next to her, "Not a problem, we ended up waiting a week ourselves." He takes the space. "They're not a bad race, but they work on a timescale a little different from our own, I'm sure they consider me positively hasty." "Yes, I had to miss my own meeting." Lydia admits with a small grimace, then another sip of her beverage. It scents the air with chocolate and peppermint. "A pity, but this time I'll know in advance. That'll make things easier." Jeff Ryan nods at that, "It's concerning my own meeting with them I wish to talk with you." He shrugs apologetically, "Not exactly a social call this time I'm afraid." "I figured!" Lydia says with surprising good humour, her eyes sparkling with amusement. She doesn't seem terribly worried, taking another drink. "Go right ahead, I'm listening." "I've discussed the situation of New Luna with them," he says. "And they've agreed to my proposal, nominating us for entrance into OATO. By far the best course of action, it will give us strong political and economic ties with most of the Orion Arm. Most powers round this way are either in the alliance or have preferred trading partner status like Ungstir has anyway." Ryan gazes out over the stars, if Lydia knows much about navigation she'll realise he's gazing at one star in particular. Home. "The only obvious exception of course is our own people." Martine makes a small sound of understanding, her own eyes flicking towards the sky for a brief moment, though they quickly return to the man speaking. "There's something more, of course. Otherwise you wouldn't be coming to me." "Entry into OATO isn't easy," admits Ryan, nodding in confirmation. "And the Masquerade, despite having a martian captain is the most visible representation of New Luna in the Orion Arm at this moment." He sighs, "When the Freehold nominate us for membership, we have to win the vote. And we have to win it unanimously. I believe most of the powers can be convinced to vote in our favour, there's one problem though.." Lydia doesn't respond, listening politely for the moment. She lifts her mug to her lips, taking a small, slow sip of the beverage. Her eyes remain on the lunite, gazing over the rim of her cup at him, hiding a small smile for the moment. "Sivad, we need to have them at least neutral to our position," Ryan says. "Preferably ready to vote in our favour, but at least neutral, willing to vote us in if everyone else is." Ryan takes out his PDA, hitting it a few minutes he pulls out the report on the Masquerade's cancelling of their trip to Sivad. "The Centaurans are concerned this little announcement of yours was too much like a snub. You're in the unfortunate position where you not only represent a business. You also represent New Luna." "My business is my customers, and their safety. If you're going to be throwing stones at the Sivads, I want my customers and my crew safe. I hope you're not saying my statement, however negatively swung, was intended to cause trouble? Mr. Ryan, I am a business woman." Lydia frowns lightly, though for some reason, she doesn't seem terribly invested in the expression, as if she's just going through the motions. "I am not insensible, and I am not a troublemaker. What do you suggest I do? Trust you? Give me one good reason why I should trust someone who doesn't trust me? For all I know you're trying to start a conflict." Ryan looks genuinely pained, and there's a hint of anger, "I'm trying.."-- he says forcefully --"to stop a conflict, never start one." He shakes his head, "You think I'm stupid enough to pick a fight with the Sivadians? Their navy would have us as a protectorate within 24 hours." The pained expression deepens, "These people here are all that's left of my people still free and I'm doing everything in my power to keep it that way." He glances again at Lydia, obviously trying to put his emotions back under control, his eyes always at a contrast with that almost robotic voice, "What I'm asking is that you continue Business with Sivad as usual, you're a civilian vessel for godsake and even in a worse-case scenario where war started, you can trust the Sivadians to abide by the articles of war. Love them or hate them, they're an honorable lot, perhaps too much so for their own good at times." "I wasn't worried about the Sivadians." Lydia says delicately, a slightly apologetic look on her face. "What was I supposed to think? You must understand my position. Yes, you've given me no reason to mistrust you, but I'm not a creature who likes taking chances. I like you, personally. Professionally, you're a risk. I know I'm just a Martian to you. I realise that you are probably much more...magnanimous than I am. But I happen to care as well. Somewhere, deep in my sad, shriveled little excuse for a heart, I do care. I had to make sure. Have the Xeter's representative contact me officially and I'll do what I can." The man shakes his head, almost sadly, looking down at the ramp, "You're right of course. I don't trust you." He pauses for a second, "However, I'm taking a very big risk talking to you now. I've just laid out what I intend to do, and if you wish, you can derail that." He looks up again at the woman, "Don't let me down, we're partners in this no?" Finally a hint of a small smile. "I think it's curious. I was raised in what some would consider a progressive household. I'm about as Martian as you are, when it comes down to attitudes." Lydia says musingly, staring down into her mug. "But when that's called into question, I still jump at it. Because that's where home was. Now? This is my residence. I'm a New Lunite, for all intents and purposes. All I have of Mars is some memories, my parents, and an accent. Prejudice is a funny thing." "It is at that," admit Ryan. "My own comes from six months in a Fleeter Cell with only guards and the occasional torturer for company." "We're barbaric creatures. I'd say animalistic, but animals have sense." Lydia says softly, then shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Jeff. I wish there was something I could say to make you trust me, but since I don't trust you, I hardly think that's fair. I wonder what we'll be like a thousand years from now. Not that I have time to ponder such things." "You can make me trust you," says Jeff. "Help me make this work, all of it. We have the same goals, so let's work together on it. Trust will come." He sighs looking at the stars, "I try to let my animal side go... it's hard though, very very hard." "I love this place too, you know." She replies slowly. "I was afraid of what you would do to my home. I'm not ashamed of where I came from, which is why I never tried to hide it, but it's not what I am. I'll do what I can. I'm assuming you spoke to Ridge about this." She adds, in an offhanded tone. "I am surprised he said yes, but I trust him. He's a smart man." Jeff Ryan sighs, "It always surprised me that martians consider me a terrorist..." The pain comes back into his eyes, "Sparta... Rima Sirsalis... I won't forget and I can never forgive, but if I payed your people back for that, they'd pay us back again. More people would die on both sides, innocents as well as military. I'm willing to let my private war go for now." He raises an eyebrow at the mention of 'Ridge', "I spoke with the Governor about it yes, took some convincing and he's not announcing any appointment until I can prove myself." He rubs his brow with his hand. "I think he's in the same position as you, wanting to trust me, yet worried that I might live up to my 'evil terrorist' name." Martine reaches over, almost reflexively, and puts a comforting hand on his arm. "I know it must be difficult. But you can hardly blame us. We do want to trust you, Jeff. Just give it time. You just have to have faith in people. Not people as a whole, people as a whole are assholes. But most individuals aren't that bad." She smiles, a bit lopsidedly. "It'll come, if you keep faith. You've got the will, so the rest will happen in due time." Jeff Ryan automatically freezes as the woman touches his arm, rigid, but relaxes almost immediately. The man has issues, "Funnily enough I like people as a whole more than I like individuals." He smiles, "Well most individuals anyway." But the pained look doesn't entirely leave, "I just worry if I can't pull this off, the same will happen here as back home. I must make New Luna safe..." Lydia removes her hand as she notes the reaction, with an apologetic smile. "I'm a bit of a tactile person, sorry. I tend to do it without thinking. If you don't pull this off, there will be other avenues. Everything will work out, this I am sure of." She laughs lightly. "I'm too much of an optimist, I know, but I figure, with hard work, anything's possible, so optimism's never a waste. Most people just don't have the grit to MAKE things work." The man shakes his head and pats her own arm, "I used to be, but things... things changed." He lets out a breath, it sounds like a sigh, but there's a smile, a crook in his mouth, "I /am/ an optimist, which might surprise you. Only damned thing that keeps me going at times." "We're having a bit of a party onboard this Saturday. I hope you and Mr. Weyr can make it, I'll send invitations along so you don't have to pay." Lydia says with a smile, nodding slightly. "It should be a good time, I'm actually going for once instead of supervising." Ryan nods at that with a smile, "We'll come, and you have my permission to order your guards to shoot me if I start talking business again." He shakes his head, "You realise of course I've not had a proper conversation with /anyone/ in about three years, just shooting the breeze and discussing normal things. I appear to have lost the knack, perhaps under threat of death I might be able to pull it off." "Oh come now, it's not that hard." Lydia says genially, a genuine, open smile crossing her face. "I don't suppose...you play pool, do you? I can't find a partner to play with." She leans in, eager to hear the answer. "One of the few pastimes I can enjoy besides swimming right now. I used to mountain climb when I had the time to do so, but I'm far too busy for that now." The man laughs, "I used to run the infamous Black Cat Pool Hall, I know a little." "Will you play with me?" Lydia says hopefully, with a charming smile. "I'll buy you a drink, and give you all the non-business small talk I can muster...though to be fair, I'm not that good at it myself. I can even get a guard if you need a gun trained on you." Jeff Ryan nods at that, "Be a pleasure. It's been a while, so I might be a little rusty." He glances towards the ship, "The guard might help." His face dead-pan, something he pulls off, helped with that emotionless voice of his. Martine gets to her feet and offers a hand with a smile. "Wonderful...you don't know how happy you've made me. I was worried I'd have to start roaming the streets looking for a partner soon. It relaxes me." Jeff Ryan takes the hand with a chuckle, pulling himself to his feet, "Why do I suddenly have the urge for a cigarette?" Martine releases the hand and heads up the ramp to the Masquerade. Jeff Ryan follows the woman matching her pace, but keeping behind her. Martine boards the NLG Masquerade. Martine has left. Jeff Ryan boards the NLG Masquerade. Foyer - NLG Masquerade - A large, welcoming room, the airlock of this ship has apparently been converted into a foyer of sorts. A check-in desk is located along one wall, near the entrance to catch anyone that might be trying to slip in. A large, polite sign above the entrance forbids weaponry onboard, and welcomes all visitors. The floor is a gold-veined white stone tile, the walls a brilliant green and purple that somehow doesn't clash. Brightly lit, the place has a festive feel, walls decorated with posters advertising the various cruises and events onboard, along with a daily calendar. Wed Mar 08 04:52:33 3006 Contents: Exits: Captain Martine Out No Weapons Sign Banking Console - NLG Masquerade Jeff Ryan boards through the ship's airlock. Games Room - NLG Masquerade - Half of this room is taken up by arcade games of all sorts, viewing visors for the virtual reality ones, shooting games, racing games, all the latest and most popular. The corner is taken up by a large booth for one of the most advanced ones, an adventure VR that seems to draw a lot of attention. The other half holds the more traditional games, two pool tables in a corner along with a rack of cues and the other necessary accessories. The last table seems to be set up to play cards, a few decks emblazoned with the ship's domino mask design set in the middle, along with dice, chips, and various other counters. A few comfortable chairs are scattered around the room for spectators, with six of them set up around the card table, the upholstery matching the dark green carpet and walls, which are patterned in a lighter green. The lighting is usually kept low, the wall sconces casting a golden glow that matches that of the game screens. Wed Mar 08 04:52:43 3006 Contents: Exits: Captain Martine Out "Have you been to this part of the ship before?" Lydia inquires as she leads the way into the games room. "Hold on just a second..." She turns on a comm unit and speaks briefly into it. "What would you like from upstairs, since I'm ordering? I'm going to get a snack as well." He shakes his head at the first question, but says, "A beer, I think I've earned one." He raises an eyebrow, "I'm tempted to ask if you stock tobacco, but that would be a dangerous route to go down again..." Unbuttoning his flak jacket and taking it off he places it on one of the chairs and unfastens a second button on his shirt. He picks up a cue, looking at it, discarding it and selecting another. He knows what he's about at least. "Mmh, I'm a bit sensitive to it anyway, I'd shoot you down." Lydia says pleasantly, then makes the order. She tucks away the comm and goes for a cue herself, seeming to know which one she's after immediately. "My father smokes a pipe from time to time, though." She sets the cue down and removes the combs from her hair, deftly twisting her hair up and pinning it out of the way with them. "There we go..." The man nods and moving to the table racks, lunite style, with a smile, "Standard rules? You break?" Whose bloody standard? "Sure. Ladies first, after all." Lydia says with a nod of her head. "Beers'll be down in about five." She preps her cue and waits for the frame to be removed, taking her place. "Let's go." Jeff Ryan winks and removes the frame, holding the cue he steps back, he tries this small-talk thing he's heard so much about, "So what you doing here anyway?" "Oh, you know, killing time." Lydia cracks, lining up her shot. She makes the break, a good one even though nothing gets pocketed in the end. "I haven't got much of anything to do, so I just bum around here, drinking and playing pool. You?" The lunite chuckles, "The same..." He looks over the table, "Not bad..." Spotting a small cluster of stripes he lines up his own shot. His hold is good, his angle is good. The shot is a little wild, the ball careers towards the cluster, the yellow bounces off the pocket and back out again. Ryan frowns a little. The other two spin away. Martine makes an attempt of her own at the same ball, but her shot is a little off. The cue ball nudges a solid instead and goes offcourse, just knocking a few things around. "I can't imagine having nothing to do. You know, my own freaking psychiatrist told me to take a vacation. Me. Take a vacation? I'd go insane!" She laughs and shakes her head, stepping back from the table. "I'd be lost," admits Jeff. He frowns at the table, "You'd think with this many balls around it'd be easy..." Spotting the purple, he lines up another shot, he stands up, looks at it again and strikes the cue ball softly. It glides past the purple, very majestic looking, it goes straight into a pocket. Lydia laughs softly, retrieving the cue ball and lining it up. Frowning slightly in concentration, she carefully lines up her shot, and lets it go. The cueball bounces off the wall slams into a row of solids clustered near the left corner pocket with stunning accuracy. It knocks in one, a second following. After a long moment of indecision, a third teeters on the edge, then lands in the pocket as well. Lydia just stands there, for a long moment, blinking. "Oh, wow..." She finally says, then turns to the Lunite for confirmation. "Did I do that?" Ryan glances at Lydia with a slightly wary look in his eyes, however his smile keeps it from being serious, "Putting me at ease eh?" He shakes his head, "Still your ball I'm afraid..." And he is afraid, very very afraid... Category: Classic New Luna logs 04